


Rust and Ozone

by Pritchard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pritchard/pseuds/Pritchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot gets a little too curious for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here goes. If people like the first chapter, I'll post more. If they don't, i'll probably post more anyway.
> 
> check out my writing blog for updates if you don't feel like subscribing here: http://pritchard-writes.tumblr.com/

Peridot groaned, pressing a finger into the wall behind her and stepping forward as the door slid into place behind her with a loud “shunk”. It had only been fourteen standard cycles since she’d left Homeworld for Earth, but she was already wondering if she could take any more. The ship estimated that it would take about that long again to actually get to Earth, but with the way Jasper kept getting on her nerves she wondered if she should just hit the self-destruct switch. And she was getting worse about it too, the larger gem starting to bug Peridot more and more. 

“Stupid brute, doesn’t she know I have better things to do with my time than entertain her?!” Peridot huffed, sitting herself down on her slab. She reached down and pulled off her boots, carefully slipping her feet out and putting them aside. Next, she pulled her arms off, flexing and stretching her fingers after she worked them free. “I need a break.” She stashed the robotic fingers where her arms had been, sitting said arms down beside her boots. Finished, she lay back on her slab and stared at the ceiling.  
Why was this Jasper being like that, anyway? She’d dealt with Jaspers before on other missions, but never one as long as this. Maybe the rumors about long-term isolation were true. She hoped not. It hadn’t even been that long! Two weeks, really. True, she hadn’t had a mission this long with a Jasper before, but she didn’t expect them to degrade this quickly. The big gem had burned through most of the training simulations in the ship’s library in the first week, and even towards the end of that it was obvious she was getting bored. 

Peridot’s train of thought was cut short when Jasper thudded past her room, the loud booms of her footsteps making the floor shake. Peridot sat up and listened as they faded into the distance, then breathed out a sigh of relief. Jasper knew where her room was, so she was glad that she hadn’t been coming to see her; Peridot had been trying to avoid her as much as possible, even going so far as to hide when her “patrol” brought her near. It was worth it versus having to deal with her, though.  
She couldn’t help but wonder, though, why Jasper seemed to be in such a hurry. It wasn’t like there was anything for the gem to do; there hadn’t been since they’d left. 

She decided to investigate. Peridot slipped down from her slab, her soft, unarmored feet touching the cold hard floor of the ship. She didn’t want Jasper to know she was spying on her, and the distinct metallic clank her boots made when she walked would give her away before she even got close. She reached up to press the button for her door again, having to get on her toes to do it. This ship wasn’t designed for someone of her… stature, unfortunately. She held the button down as the door slid back open with a hiss, the extended press locking the door open. She wanted to avoid as many loud noises as possible, and that included her door. 

Peridot stepped out into the passageway, one of the minor corridors that ran around the outside of the ship. Power conduits ran overhead, humming a steady tone as they coursed with reconstituted gem shards. AS she crept further towards the rear of the ship, Peridot wondered how many of her gem type were floating in that soup. She knew that Peridot gems had a particularly high turnover rate, and that she was fortunate to have lasted as long as she had. Homeworld had a zero tolerance policy towards disobedience. 

The hallway seemed to stretch on for ages, curving slowly around the rear of the ship. She passed dozens of empty cells, the shallow insets dark and uninviting. Unlike the one occupied by their “informant”, a Lapis Lazuli gem that recently fled from Earth, these were unused, cold and deactivated. She wondered if they’d have any prisoners to bring back with them at all. She knew this Jasper had fought in the first war for Earth, she’d read her file before the mission began. Given the typical personality of this gem type, there was little doubt she’d be seeking revenge this time ‘round. Peridot just hoped it wouldn’t get in the way of things. 

When Peridot finally found Jasper, it was at the exact opposite end of the ship to her own chambers. Of course, this came as no surprise to the technocrat; Jasper had specifically sought out the room the farthest from her own, a decision made before her apparent fascination with Peridot had begun. The only purpose it served now was to lengthen the amount of time Jasper spent pounding around the ship.  
As she approached Jasper’s room, Peridot noticed a few things: One, Jasper had left her door open. From this angle, it was impossible to see into her room, but sounds and scents could freely travel into the ship at large. This lead to her second observation, that there was a distinct moaning sound coming from Jaspers room, and that a metallic odor filled the air. 

Upon realizing this, Peridot immediately came to a stop. There was no way, was there? Jasper couldn’t seriously be doing this could she? Nervously, she began to creep forward again, hugging the wall as she shimmied towards the open door. And with her door open, too?! Her thoughts raced around her head, tripping over themselves and confusing her. As she drew closer, the answer became more and more obvious. But it didn’t stop her from continuing, the pale green gem’s curiosity getting the better of her. When she reached the door, the stench was overwhelming. She could taste it on her tongue, flavors of rust and ozone teasing her palate. She steeled herself, hoping that Jasper wasn’t facing the door, and trying not to think too hard about what she was about to do. 

Peridot slowly peeked into Jasper’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will start... eventually. Well, technically a bit starts in the 2nd chapter but it's not much.


	2. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going to be a bit shorter than average, that's just how it turned out unfortunately.

Jasper groaned, her body tingling as she curled up on the floor of her room. She had one hand holding back her hair and the other down between her legs, her fingers wrapped around her quivering erection. She stroked slowly, each movement eliciting a new sound from her. She had forgotten the world around her, the frustrated gem now fully absorbed into a world of base physical pleasure. Warrior gems like her weren’t meant to be kept cooped up so long without any attention, they needed something to do or they’d come undone like this. Despite that, Jasper was never one to question her superiors, so she hadn’t raised the issue when she was given the mission.

Feeling herself getting closer, Jasper started to accentuate her movements, occasionally pushing a finger or two into the slit at the base of her cock. She could feel herself getting close, all the pent up energy welling up inside of her, ready to release. Just as she was getting close, however, she was disturbed by a startled yelp from behind her. Broken from her spell, Jasper leaps up onto her slab, spinning to face the door and growling. She’s still acting like an animal, her combative nature laid bare for all to see. Or, in this case, for Peridot to see. She noticed that Peridot wasn’t wearing her limb enhancers.

“Were you trying to sneak up on me?” Jasper growled, her initial surprise subsiding into anger. The smaller gem could only stammer, stumbling over herself in shock. She was staring at something. Jasper looked down, realizing that she was still exposed, her slowly wilting member still dripping with her juices. She rapidly reformed her clothes, hiding herself away. Peridot took this as a cue to flee, her yelled apologies echoing throughout the ship as she ran. She sounded hysterical.  
Jasper stepped down from her slab, hands clenched into fists. Where did that useless techie get off perving on her like that?! She paced around her room, fuming. She felt no need to chase Peridot right now, there was nowhere she could hide on the ship anyway.  
She couldn’t calm down properly like this, wearing a track into the floor of her cell. She had been so close to release before that weakling had interrupted her, her body still throbbed with that denied orgasm. Eventually, she set off in search of the weaker gem. She thudded through the halls and corridors of the ship, making no effort to hide her movements. Jasper wanted Peridot to know she was coming. She was going to take her revenge, whatever form that might take.

* * *

  
Peridot scampered back into her room, practically climbing up the wall as she reached for the button for her door. Not that it would do much, these doors didn’t have locks. As the door slid closed behind her, she tried to climb back up onto her slab, repeatedly slipping off and falling to the ground in her panic. She even managed to land on her face once, the sharp ring of her gemstone colliding with the metallic floor only making her freak out more. Nothing felt different though, so she had to assume she hadn’t just cracked herself.  
Picking herself up from the ground for the third time, she steeled her nerves and tried again. She was a technical gem, she should approach problems with a methodical mind. Being panicked like this wasn’t going to help her. As she hoisted herself up on top of her slab with a huff, she tried to ignore the thought that nothing she did was going to help her now.

She crawled over to her lifeless limb enhancers, turning one of the arms upside down and shaking out the fingers. She jammed her own arm into the hole, the enhancer buzzing to life as it interfaced with her body. The fingers twitched to life, slowly lifting up as they began to reconnect. She growled, wishing this process didn’t have to take so long. She swore she could hear the telltale thuds of Jasper’s footsteps in the distance, but maybe she was just starting to panic again?

Peridot was distracted from her thoughts when the internal computer in her arm told her that it was ready, all five of her fingers now hovering in the air in front of her. Twitching, she clenched and unclenched her fist, recalling them back into a more natural formation. She hated it when she let them get disorganized like that. She reached down and picked up her other arm, repeating the same process. As that arm booted up, she slipped her feet into her boots, which had a much simpler startup routine. The only thing they could really do was self-destruct, after all.

Just as her second arm came to life, Peridot was startled to hear a loud pounding on her door.  
_Jasper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I said in the notes for the last chapter about there being "not much" smut in this chapter, i was kinda wrong. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Negotiation

Jasper pounded on the door to Peridot’s room, shaking the door in its fittings. “Open up, you weakling!” she hollered, hoping to intimidate the puny gem into coming out. All she got in response was the muffled sound of Peridot’s whimpering, the technician obviously scared out of her wits. Sighing, Jasper spun around and stepped away from the door. This wasn’t going to work. She’d let herself get angry again, her naturally combative nature getting the better of her. It didn’t help being cooped up in this damned ship for so long! She needed something to do, someone to fight… That was how she’d ended up like that in her room in the first place, after all. She had no idea what Yellow Diamond had been thinking, sending her out on a mission like this just by herself. Tech gems and warrior gems did not good bedfellows make.

Growling, Jasper let her head fall back as she tried to think of what to do. Watching the veins of the ship course above her, she was reminded of one possible solution. She could just smash Peridot, crush her gem into dust… It wouldn’t be hard, although a shot fired from those limb enhancers of hers could really smart. Just as quickly as the idea came to her, she dismissed it. She was only here because of the techie’s mission. If she killed Peridot, she’d have even less to do than before. And besides, she wasn’t confident she could fly all the way back to Homeworld by herself, nor provide a good explanation as to the fate of her missing companion. No, she had to deal with Peridot some other way.

* * *

Peridot did her best to stop herself from crying, trying to stay as quiet as she could. It wasn’t very effective; she was scared, very scared… What hope did she have against that brute of a gem? She was glad that they weren’t very smart, or Jasper might have remembered that the door didn’t lock by now. She’d probably think of it sooner or later though, Homeworld didn’t breed complete idiots. And this Jasper was a veteran, or so she’d read. Only the best gems survived wars. According to the files she had access to, this one had lived through multiple…

She chewed on a finger, having given up all hope of keeping them in check now. Several were stuck in her hair, sticking out at odd angles. One rolled next to her feet on the slab, occasionally tapping up against them with a quiet clink. She didn’t even know where the rest were.

What was she supposed to do? Gems weren’t supposed to do… that. She didn’t even know what it was called. She’d never given a second thought to the anatomy of her own body. Did she have something like that, under her own clothing? She wasn’t even sure she’d seen herself nude. Since she didn’t know about it, she guessed it was against the law. Homeworld took law and order very seriously, as she well knew. She’d seen plenty of gems turned into pulp in her time, she’d even known some of them. It hadn’t bothered her before, but now that she was potentially on the chopping block… She shivered, suddenly feeling a lot colder.  
Perhaps she could reason with Jasper. Offer not to tell anyone, to keep it off her reports. She’d be doubly screwed if anyone found out then, but the chance of anyone finding out… It certainly wouldn’t be in Jasper’s best interests to tell anyone, either. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed like it mightn’t be such a bad idea after all.

She slowly unfurled, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The ship’s cold air stung her throat as it went down, but the ritual did help to soothe her nerves. She reset her fingers again, summoning them back to her. One zipped across from the other side of the room. She wasn’t quite sure how it had gotten all the way over there, it was almost out of range… Peridot shook her head. She couldn’t get distracted, asking herself stupid questions like that. She knew that the dimensions of her room were well within acceptable bounds for her fingers.  
She stepped down from the bed, the floor well within reach now that she was wearing her limb enhancers. As she stood before the door to her room, she noticed that Jasper had stopped banging. In fact, it seemed surprisingly quiet outside. When had she stopped? Peridot had been too self-absorbed to realize, apparently. Maybe Jasper was gone? Stars, she hoped she was… Still, she was too nervous to just open the door and check. They couldn’t shut again until they’d finished opening, for whatever dumb reason (Peridot would never have built it like that), so she couldn’t exactly peek outside for a moment to check.  
Peridot cleared her throat, trying to dispel any remaining anxiety she felt.  
“J-Jasper? Are you still there?” she squeaked, her voice cracking. A rustle outside confirmed her suspicions.  
“Yeah, I’m still here, you runt. You gonna come out anytime soon?”  
Peridot squirmed, toes curling inside her boots. She cleared her throat again. It was a habit of hers, when she was nervous.  
“Well, that… uhh… depends. What’s going to happen if I come out?”  
“What do you think?”  
Peridot groaned, running her fingers down her face.  
“What do I think? I-I don’t know! You could smash me! Shoot me out the airlock! Anything! Y-you’re a warrior gem, I’m just a weak tech!”  
She thought she could hear an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door.  
“I could, and don’t you forget it. But I won’t. Someone’s gotta fly this ship, and it ain’t gonna be me. Don’t think that means I’m letting you off scott free, though. Just come out so we can talk properly.”  
Peridot realized that this was the longest conversation she’d had with this Jasper. She was normally a lot rougher than this, her sentences short and sharp. Why was she taking the time to talk to her properly now? She had a point though. Jasper did need her, so she was safe on the ship… at least for now.  
“A-alright…” she stammered, pressing a finger into the door release.  
The door slid open in front of her, Peridot preemptively wincing as it gradually revealed Jasper’s foreboding figure. She stepped forwards.

As soon as she was out of the doorway, Peridot felt Jasper’s arms around her. Before she could realize what was happening, the other gem had picked her up and slung her under one arm.  
“H-hey! Let me go! What is this?!” she screamed, terror rising in her voice. She dangled helplessly as Jasper plodded down the hallway, her room quickly disappearing around the curve of the ship.

Jasper just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Peridot. Far too trusting.


	4. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter has footnotes! Promise they're not just because I'm bad. Okay, some of them are. And there's only two. So it's 50/50 bad.
> 
> Yay!

“Did you really think I was just going to talk with you? Really? I thought they cooked* you techies smarter than that…” Jasper goaded, still carrying a defiant Peridot under her arm as she walked.  
Peridot tried to think of something clever to respond with, but she had to admit that Jasper had a point. She had been relatively safe in her room… Why did she decide to trust Jasper like that? She felt like such a clod.  
Jasper shrugged, a smirk creeping along her face. “What a shame. I’ve always wondered what it would take to beat down one of those doors.”  
“It wasn’t even locked, you know. Nothing on this ship locks except for the cells...” Peridot trailed off, realizing her mistake. Jasper’s growl confirmed it, and the rapidly tightening pressure around her midriff made her wince with pain. Thankfully, the majority of Jasper’s rage was directed at the wall next to them. A loud bang reverberated through the ship as she drove her fist into the emerald-treated paneling, leaving behind a significant dent. Peridot wavered, transfixed by the sight. This Jasper… she was a lot stronger than usual. Oh Stars, why did she have to be stuck with this one?

Huffing, Jasper continued on down the corridor. Where was she going? She was taking her time to get there. Peridot didn’t dare ask, afraid she might raise the ire of her captor if she did. She could tell by the tense grip around her that Jasper was still fuming inside. Eventually, they came to a stop. Peridot looked up, blinking as she started to recognize where they were. An access shaft..? Why would Jasper bring her here? These narrow shafts provided maintenance workers with access to the lower levels of the ship, it was rare to ever use one while in flight.

Despite that, this is where she was. She watched as Jasper pressed a finger into the small, recessed panel on the wall. A chime sounded and the hatch to the shaft slid open with a hiss. Inside was a small platform, hardly big enough for the two of the-  
Peridot emitted a convincing yelp as she was flung unceremoniously into the narrow elevator, her back slamming up against the far wall. Winded, she curled up on the floor. “No way am I gonna fit in there with you, whelp. Don’t go trying to hide before I get down there.”  
Peridot could only muster a weak whimper before the doors closed in around her and she sank slowly into the belly of the ship.

* * *

  
Jasper shook out her hand, hissing through her teeth. It still stung from punching the wall. Sometimes, she let her strength get the better of her. She was pleased to see she could still hit above her class, though. Not that she expected that to change any time soon. She idly waited for the elevator to return, wondering why exactly they built them so slow. At least it gave her time to cool off. She stared out into space through a nearby window, watching the cold stars drift by. How many of them were Homeworld colonies? She had no idea at this point. Surely most of them were, and the rest would be soon enough…

She was pulled away from her train of thought by the chime of the elevator. She span on the spot and marched over to the twin doors, almost too impatient to let them open of their own accord. Her moment of quiet reflection dashed as quickly as it had come. She squeezed herself into the slim tube, finding herself hard pressed to fit inside. These access lifts were built for gems a tenth of her size, at best. For them, it was positively roomy. For her, it was cramped and claustrophobic.

As the elevator slowly descended, Jasper couldn’t help but notice that the floor she was standing on was wet.

* * *

  
Peridot wheezed, another cough rising in her throat. More of that sickly green goo. She hated it. It blocked her throat, made it hard to breathe… and with each expulsion she made, yet more seemed to form.  
She was curled up on the floor just beyond the access shaft, having only managed to crawl that far since the elevator doors had opened in front of her. Before her stood the ship’s core, a huge geode spawn** that pulsed with the glow of a thousand crushed gems. She would soon be joining them, she thought.

Gingerly, Peridot propped herself up. She felt dizzy at first, but slowly the world stopped swimming around her. She coughed again, more gunk. She didn’t want to think about where it came from. She inspected her limb enhancers. The first thing she noticed was that she was missing three fingers. She groaned, scrambled mind trying to figure out where she must have lost them. Maybe when Jasper grabbed her? When she was thrown into the elevator? She doubted that she’d just let them drift away when Jasper was lugging her through the ship, but in her current state she just couldn’t tell. Sighing, she reshuffled the fingers on her hands, making five on her left and two on her right. If she had to choose, she preferred it that way.

Before she could inspect the rest of herself, a chime behind her alerted her to Jasper’s arrival. She spun around to face her captor, but her head didn’t stop when she did and she found herself sprawled on the floor again. A chilling laugh rang out through the space, echoing off the distant walls and amongst the mass of tubes and pipelines that streamed from the ship’s “heart”. “I really did a number on you, huh?”  
Peridot could only cough in response, the weaker gem lying in a pool of her own fluids.  
“You techies really are weak. Tsk. Shouldn’t be hard to get you to shut up, then.”  
Peridot froze. Shut her up? What was Jasper going to do? Her head was still swimming, her gem struggling to maintain her damaged form.  
“W-what are you going to do to me?” she stammered, another cough wracking her body. She retched, yet more fluid dripping down her chin. So much.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, fodder.” With that, Jasper pulled out the destabilizer at her side. Peridot immediately shied away, backing away with a suddenly focused look of terror in her eyes.  
“N-n-no! Not that! Please! I’ll keep quiet! I’ll keep it off my reports! I swear!” Soon, she found herself backed up against a wall. An arterial conduit flowed next to her.  
“You think that’s all I want? I’m not going to get what I want from you when you’re like that, you idiot.” Jasper loomed over Peridot now, arcs of electricity running between the prongs of the weapon in her hand. Peridot whimpered, shielding her face with her arms. It didn’t help.

Peridot had never been destabilized before. She’d seen other gems suffer under the power of the terrible weapon, but always as a distant onlooker. The handheld device used the same technologies that powered the fields on the ship’s cells, miniaturized into a compact and deadly weapon. Despite having never felt its sting, she had come to fear its power.  
It started when Jasper thrust the tips of the device into her body, sharp points easily piercing the flesh of her form. For a brief moment, Peridot felt nothing except that pain. Then the core touched her body, and the true experience began.  
She began to crack in two immediately, the dissonant shriek of the weapon’s core driving her form apart. She froze up, losing the ability to control her body as fragments split off and faded away. It was a far greater pain than she had ever felt before, and it seemed to drag on forever. It wasn’t long before the big split, originating from where Jasper had stabbed her in the gut, reached her neck. Peridot managed to let out a feeble croak before succumbing to the weapon’s effect, the last remnants of her form disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Her gem fell to the ground with a clatter.

Jasper laughed again, this time simply for her own pleasure. That felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peridot gems are typically formed from magma deep within the earth’s crust, rather than closer to the surface like Amethysts or other similar gemstones. I decided to use a different “slang” for Peridot formation to reflect this.  
> **I know this isn’t what it looks like/is in the show, but I wanted to have something that can actually be touched without threat of catastrophic detonation (Honestly not because I got 2 chapters ahead of this one before realizing my mistake…). Think of it as being similar (if not identical) to the power source in the Kindergarten. 
> 
> Jasper sure does like laughing a lot in this story.


	5. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this out! I hadn't planned on posting any more of this work until I'd finished it completely, but I felt bad about how long it was taking, so here's the next chapter all the same. I'm not sure when I'll post the one after, I still want to keep a "buffer" of chapters to post so that I can have some more editing wiggle-room.

Peridot reformed in the middle of the floor, her gem hovering in the air as she regenerated. As she’d been taught, she returned to the same form she’d had before. Gems of her class weren’t afforded the luxury of individuality, and so the habit of repetition had been ingrained in her since she first emerged.

She fell to the floor, still feeling strangely weak from her traumatic destabilization. After a moment, she looked up and scanned the area around her. She was still in the ship’s Core, the only exit being that access shaft. It, of course, was guarded by Jasper. Jasper was looking up at her now, the bulky gem holding something in her hands. It was one of her limb enhancers, an arm. Peridot shivered. It had a huge crack along the side, apparently from Jasper trying to pry it apart. No way was that unit going to work again. She’d have to get a spare from the ship… She shook her head. She had more important things to worry about now. Jasper was getting up.

“Took your time. I got bored.” She was smiling again, baring those terrible fangs of hers… Peridot watched as her captor tossed her arm aside, the ruined device smashing in two upon contact with the hard floor.  
Peridot just whimpered, curling herself up into a ball on the floor.  
“Hmmph. Not in the mood for conversation, I guess. That’s fine.” Jasper had walked over to stand in front of Peridot now, leaning down to get more on her level. Hands on her knees, she bared her fangs once again for the terrified gem. Another whimper, this one even more pitiful than the last, was all that Peridot could manage.  
Jasper reached out and brushed her thumb along Peridot’s cheek. It was smooth and kind, not rough like she expected.  
She froze, taken aback by the sudden… intimacy? What was this? What was going on? Just as she’d thought she’d figured it all out, Jasper threw another curveball right into her ribcage. She thought this was about revenge, or something. She hated not knowing what was going on.  
Peridot looked up at Jasper now, her cheeks turning a darker shade of green. The other gem smirked, seemingly pleased by the response.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine…” Jasper trailed off, drawing her hand away from the green gem’s face. She stood up, turning and walking away. Peridot reached up and felt around where Jasper had touched her.  
“W-what was that?” she asked, still confused.  
Jasper looked back over her shoulder. “What, you haven’t clued in yet? You really are a piece of work.”  
That didn’t answer her question at all. Why wasn’t Jasper hurting her anymore? Why did she seem so… nice, all of a sudden? And why did it feel so sinister…  
She watched as Jasper stretched, the larger gem groaning as she reached upwards. She seemed different now. She wasn’t angry anymore. She seemed relaxed.  
Peridot shivered, curling tighter into her ball. 

* * *

 

When Jasper was done stretching, she returned to Peridot. She knelt down in front of the terrified gem, that smirk of hers creeping across her face again. This was going to be fun, she thought. She’d always had a knack for mind games, which was strange for her gem type. It’s what made her such a brilliant tactician though, and so her divergent ability had been rewarded with praise and status. She particularly enjoyed turning this on individuals. Weaklings like this Peridot were particularly fun to break. They started off so low, and yet they never ceased to amaze her with how much farther down they could sink. She knew she’d have this one wrapped around her finger in no time.

To start with, she liked to confuse them. This had already begun. That first touch, preceded by her violent show of force. They’d start to pay attention, then. Too rough and they’d just shut down, resigning themselves to their fate. That was no fun. She liked her toys responsive.

She reached out to Peridot again, this time pressing her thumb to the other gem’s lips. The response was instantaneous. The smaller gem’s eyes shot up to meet hers, that cute green blush of hers returning to her face. Jasper just kept smiling, keeping her features free of menace as best she could. She wasn’t great at hiding her intentions, but it was easy enough with a clueless gem like this. Jasper pushed her thumb in, hooking onto Peridot’s lower lip and forcing her to open her mouth. Her fingertip brushed against the gem’s teeth, orange flesh against white incisors. No movement, no attempt to bite her or anything. Yeah, this’ll be easy.

* * *

  
Peridot’s breath came short and sharp. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Jasper, stooped in front of her. The larger gem’s eyes stared directly back at her, golden irises hovering mere inches from her face. She had her thumb in her mouth. She didn’t dare move, transfixed by what was going on. What was going on?

“You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you? You’ll do what I say?” Peridot almost didn’t realize Jasper was speaking at first, her mind still racing under her captor’s thrall. The thumb slipped away, leaving her mouth empty again. She licked her lips, still staring back at Jasper.  
“W-what?”  
Jasper smirked, standing up again. She looked down at her, from way on high, and Peridot was reminded of how small and helpless she was.  
“You heard me.”  
She didn’t really think about it the second time. Her situation was so helpless, what did it matter what she said?  
“Alright…” she mumbled, her body trembling as she spoke.  
Despite her obvious fear, her response seemed to please the other.

“Good.” Jasper knelt back down, reaching out and grabbing her by the chin.  
Before Peridot knew what was going on, she felt the hot press of lips against hers. She was pried open, the other’s tongue quick to invade her mouth. She panicked, squirming and trying to get away from this assault. She couldn’t though, Jasper had a firm grip on her, holding her head in place even as she tried to scramble away. She whimpered into the kiss, her voice dimmed by their close contact.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Jasper broke off and pulled away again. Peridot watched as she licked her lips, clearly enjoying the flavor.  
“W-what was that?!” Peridot exclaimed, still stunned from what had just happened. She had never seen or heard of such… offensive behavior before! Gems rarely touched each other, and rarer still was the kind of intimacy she had just experienced. Her centuries of Homeworld programming had taught her that such contact was wrong.  
“A kiss.”  
Well, at least she had a name for it. That didn’t mean she had to like it, though.  
“Wh-why? What do you think Homeworld’s going to say about that?!” She stuck her tongue out, trying to clean the taste from her mouth. It didn’t really work.  
Jasper’s now-familiar laugh echoed throughout the Core. “Say about it? Who’s going to tell them about it? You? They’d never believe you. Face it, brat. You couldn’t report this if you tried.”  
Peridot shivered, curling up again. She hated it, despised it… but Jasper was right. This Jasper had power on Homeworld. Any insubordination she displayed towards someone of her status would be met with a swift blow to the head and a trip to the Harvester.  
Jasper noticed the other gem’s apparent resignation, and that cruel grin spread across her face yet again. “Aww, don’t feel so down. You’ll learn to enjoy this, soon enough.”


	6. Teeth

Peridot groaned, feebly pushing back at Jasper. It was hopeless; the grip on her sides held her as still as a rock. Supple lips plucked around her collarbone, sometimes teasing up to her neck. She had no idea she was so sensitive there, but the way the other gem made her squirm and fidget was undeniable. Still, she hated every moment of it. How could she not? This was not how two gems were supposed to behave. Such contact was… wrong. It disturbed her that that was all she had to offer as an excuse. She had never questioned Homeworld’s ways.

What disturbed her even more was how little she could offer in resistance. When she was alone, she would run through the same thoughts in her mind over and over again. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. She wondered if it even helped, because despite these attempts to maintain her programming, when Jasper came for her she lost it all. She just couldn’t focus when they touched. The little sparks of energy between them as Jasper pecked at her were undeniably exciting… How could they be wrong? She would have to remind herself doubly each time over.

Still, after a while, Peridot stopped resisting her keeper. There was no point in trying. She would still squirm and make quiet little noises, but she stopped trying to run away or hide when Jasper returned to her. She would always be caught or found, and although she was never punished, she could tell that she earned no favors through continued resistance.  
For her part, the other gem was silent. The only indication of her arrival would often be the chime of the elevator. She rarely spoke, or even made a noise. This was fine. Peridot had no intention of striking up a conversation with this traitor. Still… when she was gone, Peridot found herself becoming increasingly lonely. She only had her broken arm for company otherwise, the rest of her enhancers stowed away somewhere up on deck, far beyond where she could access them. She had picked the internals clean, sorting them and organizing them into neat little categories, which she laid out on the floor. There was no furniture down here, save for the pedestal occupied by the Core.

Alone with her thoughts and the remains of her arm, she had a lot of time to think.

 _Enjoy this_. Was she starting to? She didn’t want to think about it, let alone admit it. She could no longer deny that she was waiting for Jasper to come back, but she refused to attribute that to anything other than boredom. Hold strong, Peridot thought. This can’t last forever, and when she gets back to Homeworld, she’ll find some way to report it…

The longer Jasper was away, the more desperate and distraught Peridot became. Sometimes, she’d go and wait near the elevator, sitting in front of the narrow doors and watching the dull indicator light, scrambling away when it lit up. Other times, she’d sit with the Core, tuning out to the quiet hum it emitted. Once, Jasper had snuck up on her when she was like that. Her reaction, to scream and scramble halfway up the golden crystal, had provided great entertainment for the other gem. Peridot didn’t agree with that assessment.

Jasper had been gone for a long time now. Peridot had exhausted her usual list of activities, having even gone so far as to reorganize her arm pieces into new categories. Worry set in, the green gem pacing back and forth across the wide room. Where was she? Had she abandoned her? Had she done something wrong? Peridot thought back over her last encounter. She hadn’t acted out, or at least so she thought. She didn’t resist as Jasper had run her fingers through her hair, messing it up like she hated. Nor had she protested as those orange lips of Jasper’s locked with her own, although she had not shared the same enthusiasm with her tongue that the other gem possessed…  
Peridot groaned, reaching up and tugging on her hair out of frustration. She hated thinking about these new memories. They were crass and unpleasant, and her own behavior during them was the worst part. She could tell that she was losing more of that conditioning she fought so hard to maintain. Peridot curled up, rocking back and forth slowly as she tried to clean her mind. What would they say back on Homeworld?

Just as she was starting to feel calm again, the chime of the elevator sounded. Peridot scrambled to her feet, hurrying over to the doors. She reached them just as Jasper stepped out, coming to a halt just in front of her captor. She couldn’t help but be excited about her return, even though deep own convictions screamed that it was wrong.  
Jasper seemed surprised at first, but her initial expression quickly faded into a warm smile.  
“Well, well. You’re eager to see me.” She knelt down, petting Peridot’s head.  
Peridot blushed a deeper shade of green than usual, realizing how enthusiastic she must have seemed, scampering up like that. She really was getting worse. She stared at the floor, too embarrassed to look up.

Jasper stood up and stepped past her, making her way into the center of the room. Peridot followed, not wanting to be too distant. Suddenly, Jasper spun around to face her. She squeaked, a high pitched “eep” as she practically jumped with surprise. All this was new, Jasper had been avoiding her usual theatrics since this had begun. No dramatic turns, no stomping around.  
Before that yelp had even left her lips, the larger gem was reaching down and picking her up. Peridot let out another little squeak as she was suddenly lifted into the air, her legs dangling as Jasper held her by her middle. It was only now, face to face with her captor, that she recognized the hunger in Jasper’s eyes. This look translated almost immediately into a passionate kiss, the larger gem practically devouring her.  
A thought floated to the back of Peridot’s mind, offering the consideration that perhaps Jasper missed her just as she missed her. This particular train was cut short by a sharp pain as Jasper’s teeth dug into her lower lip. Peridot tried to pull away, but Jasper simply tugged back, her lips curling now into a wide grin as she dug her teeth in further, chewing almost at that plump flesh. Peridot whimpered, but gave up trying to escape. Things had been going so well, Jasper hadn’t been hurting her… and now this. When the other gem relented, she was quick to shy away, ducking her head and sucking on her sore lip.  
“Chin up.”

She obeyed, of course. Peridot raised her head once again, except this time Jasper didn’t go for her mouth. She ducked her head under her chin, locking her jaws around that narrow neck. A gasp escaped Peridot as she felt those thick teeth sink into her. She froze up, too afraid to move. It hurt, but somehow she felt strangely… comfortable? She was confused by this, unable to understand what it was that she found so relaxing about it. Jasper’s tongue stroked her throat, soothing her nerves and helping her to relax.

* * *

 

Jasper released her eventually, pulling back and inspecting her work. Peridot’s neck was bruised a darker shade of green where her teeth had dug in, although she had drawn no blood. She was saving that for later.  
“How was that, hmm?” She grinned, baring those teeth of hers yet again.  
Peridot seemed flustered, unsure at first how to respond. Jasper knew that she still had to take it slowly with the gem, hurting her too badly would undo all the work she’d put in so far. She wanted to make the weakling love the pain, not fear it.  
“T-that was… different…” Peridot stammered, her face flushed.  
Jasper kissed her, no teeth this time. She slowly set her prisoner down, ruffling her hair playfully.  
“It was good, wasn’t it?”  
“It hurt…” Peridot trailed off, looking up to Jasper from the floor. She seemed so helpless to the larger gem.  
“Yeah, it hurt. But that’s what makes it so good. You’ll understand in time.”  
With that, she turned and left, setting Peridot back down on the floor. She couldn’t help but smile as she stepped into the elevator. This was turning out to be the most fun she’d had in decades; it had been a long time since she’d had this kind of opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Peridot develops Stockholm Syndrome


	7. Bare

Jasper started visiting her more often. Peridot got used to the marks she left, the bruises and sores keeping the memories fresh in her mind long after the other gem had gone. She would always go up to greet Jasper now, eager for more as her restraint began to fade; she was finding it more and more difficult to think about how wrong this all was, how Homeworld would think… She could cope better if she gave all that up, or so she thought.  
She wondered if she was going “rogue”. That was what they had called the gems they were traveling to deal with when they had given her this mission. A pack of hedonistic, wild gems with no respect for the ways of Homeworld. Certainly, she thought, Jasper was closer to them than the ideals of the planets she fought for.   
Yet, the buff gem hid it so well. Perhaps Peridot could do the same? Certainly, she would have to if she wanted to have a future after all this. If her superiors discovered that she’d been involved in something like this… The thought still gave her chills.

Sometimes, she would come to greet Jasper on all fours. The other gem seemed to particularly like that, and would sometimes reward her by drawing blood. Peridot particularly savored these moments, her mind fuzzing over as her keeper dug those sharp teeth into her flesh. This pain was of a different nature; Sharp and intruding, her perforated skin would ache for hours after a bite. She would curl up on the floor, or lean against one of the many conduits that sprouted from the Core, nursing her wounds and licking herself clean as best she could. She grew accustomed to her own taste.

Sometimes, Jasper wouldn’t leave after she was done. She’d go and rest against the Core’s pedestal, or up against a wall, and just watch her. At first, Peridot was nervous around her, unsure as to what was going on. She quickly got used to the new dynamic though, and would just go about acting like the other gem wasn’t there. She wasn’t sure what Jasper got out of it, but it wasn’t like she had an expectation of privacy anymore.  
It was at a time like this when Jasper’s growl shook her out of her usual routine. Peridot looked around, startled by the sudden noise. Jasper was standing up from where she’d been sitting next to the elevator.   
“I’m bored.”  
Peridot swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. What now? This was all a product of Jasper’s boredom.  
She stared up at the towering gem, stood before her with hands on hips.   
“It’s about time you got a new look.” So that was what this was about? Not so bad, then… Peridot wasn’t very good at shapeshifting or changing her clothing, but she imagined she could do it.   
“W-what would you prefer?”   
“Shut up.” Jasper said it so matter-of-factly that it took Peridot a moment to process it. Jasper had lost her.   
That feeling didn’t last long, with Jasper quick to demonstrate what she meant. Reaching down and hooking a finger underneath a dark green shoulder strap, Jasper quickly tears through the material. Before Peridot can complain, she’s done the same to the other strap, and the top of her uniform starts to fall off her body.   
“H-hey!” Peridot exclaims, trying to hold her clothes up by grabbing at the remains of the straps. To stop her, Jasper grabs her hands and holds them away, a smirk cracking across her face.  
“What’s the matter, you shy?” Peridot’s only response is to turn a dark shade of green.

Peridot didn’t have much to speak of beneath her jumpsuit. Her build was quite the opposite from Jasper’s strong, imposing form; an almost flat chest, small mounds adorned with equally small nipples. Thankfully, her waistband still fitted snuggly around her midriff, the tattered remains of her top hanging down around it. At least she still had some clothing.  
She wanted to hide herself away, although she wasn’t sure why. Certainly, not wearing your uniform on Homeworld was wrong, and surely this counted. But there was something more than that, a feeling of shame that was not quite like anything else Jasper had introduced her to so far. If she could have flushed any greener, she would have.

Regardless of what she wanted, she could hardly achieve it. Jasper still gripped her hands, keeping them far apart as the larger gem surveyed her body.  
“Petite.”  
“What?”  
Jasper leaned in, pressing her warm lips to Peridot’s exposed chest.   
“Your body. I like it.”  
“O-oh… Right.” Peridot wasn’t sure how to respond beyond that, feeling flustered again. This wasn’t like being kissed on the lips, or on the neck. It seemed to Peridot that every inch of her body could provide a new sensation when it met with those rich, full lips. She couldn’t help but let quiet moan creep out, Jasper’s heat against her chest filling her with energy.  
“Sounds like you like it too, actually.”   
A quiet chuckle, and then a tongue, dragged from between her breasts to the base of her neck. This time, her moan wasn’t so quiet.

* * *

 

Jasper kept trying new places, trying to find what got the best reaction out of Peridot. Her shoulders were particularly sensitive, each nip at that thin green flesh eliciting a satisfying gasp. Anywhere Jasper licked, she would be met with a moan or a whimper.

She liked the progress she was making with Peridot. The other gem trusted her now, far more than she ever had before. She was, for the most part, obedient. She couldn’t help but smile as she kissed around the green gem’s chest, her lips getting dangerously close to those cute little teats. Not yet. She had to pace herself, keep the fun going a bit longer. Too much, too fast, and she’d wear the other gem out.

So she drew it out, longer and longer. For every gentle kiss she gave the other gem, there would be a rough bite to follow it. Peridot’s shoulders and arms were covered in puncture marks, her ivy green blood oozing languidly down her front and back. Jasper would lick it up, savoring the taste. It was cool and metallic, slipping easily down her throat. Peridot would coo and moan when she ran her tongue along her wounds, her body squirming in Jasper’s grip.

After a while, having taken her fill, Jasper finally decided to reward her captive. She hid her intentions at first, lazily tracing over Peridot’s body with her thumbs. The touches seemed to please the other gem, who would press against them, obviously desiring something firmer. Oh, how she’d changed. It had only been a week, and she’d already fallen so far. How much farther could she go?

Jasper ventured down between Peridot’s breasts, her thumbs pressing along the gem’s sternum. She then parted sideways, the pads of her thumbs finding their way to the centers of those two humps. The reaction was immediate; Peridot gasped, a shocked look on her face. Jasper couldn’t help but laugh as Peridot shivered beneath her, her face flushed green. She traced lazy circles with her thumbs, still not pressing very firmly. She didn’t have to; the other gem was practically melting now, unable to contain herself any longer. This was too easy.

She continued for a while, sometimes letting herself stray away from those two points. Peridot would whine then, the flustered gem trying to follow the wayward fingers as best she could. It was pathetic, really. But Jasper expected nothing more. She would “punish” Peridot with a bite when she tried to move, if you could call it a punishment. It only seemed to turn the other gem on more. Perfect.

* * *

  
Peridot felt different after Jasper eventually left her. Her chest ached, her wounds burned. The way Jasper had touched her… that experience changed her. She couldn’t decide whether that was for better or for worse, though. Being stripped bare like that, and so roughly introduced to something so intense; she knew that she would have difficulty ignoring this new need that Jasper had apparently awoken in her.

She didn’t reform her clothes, in part out of fear of undoing something Jasper had done and in part because she didn’t really want to. So she just lay there, sprawled out in the middle of the floor, her bare skin exposed for no one to see.   
What would Homeworld say about _this_? All of this was so new to Peridot, but she had no doubts that it was somehow wrong. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt, those warm emotions that she had been fostering fading away. Because despite how much she might enjoy this, she knew she would have to give it up, and go back to the ways of Homeworld, if she were to have any hope at a future.

She couldn’t hide from herself anymore, she knew that she had enjoyed it. Yet it went against everything she knew, everything she’d been taught.

* * *

  
Jasper continued to visit Peridot more and more often, often spending hours at a time down in the Core with her. Jasper would use her for a while, then when she grew bored she would rest with her. Unlike before, where she had remained distant and watchful, she would now keep the smaller gem nearby, often holding her in her lap or laying up against the pedestal with her. She was almost always touching her, never letting her out of arms reach.

Over time, she came to learn more about what was most effective. Surprising her always worked, especially with a bite. Of course, teasing her chest got results, but she didn’t want her to adapt too well to _that_ kind of pleasure yet; she never returned to that intensity that she had used when she first introduced this concept to Peridot.   
She began to think that Peridot was beginning to catch on to her apparent reluctance to “treat” her, the green gem often taking whatever opportunity she could get to rub or brush herself against an arm or leg, stealing that pleasure that Jasper wouldn’t provide. Jasper couldn’t deny that it was cute, and she did nothing to discourage such behavior.

She was getting closer to her goal. It was obvious at this point that Peridot had surrendered, her complete lack of resistance at this stage demonstrating the breakdown of that idiotic Homeworld training. Good riddance, honestly.

Still, giving Peridot all this attention reminded Jasper of her own needs. She hadn’t indulged herself since Peridot had first stumbled upon her, and while the mental stimulation provided by her pet project had proven an effective distraction, knowing that she was so close to the end was making her agitated. Soon, she reassured herself. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets freaky, so make sure you're comfortable with the kind of content that I tagged this work with.


	8. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Archive Warnings. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Rust and Ozone really earns its stripes, so if you’re upset by any of the things listed in the tags (Rape/Non-con & Graphic Depictions of Violence) I suggest you stop reading now. It would be in your best interest to skip chapter 9 as well, as it’s more of the same.
> 
> Thanks!

Peridot groaned, stretching out as she yawned. Jasper really wore her body out. Her wounds from Jasper’s last visit had healed over now, but she still ached. She rubbed her arms, sighing. She was alone, which was… different. So she sat down, her back up against one of the thicker tubes that thrust out of the floor. She just sat there and waited. The semi-transparent crystal was cold against her skin, but she didn’t try and shift around or change position. She was too exhausted.  
  
She had no motivation, no energy. This was a new feeling for her. Before, she’d always had a need to do something, whether it be mechanical or computer work. It was an issue with her gem type, the constant need for activity causing them to overwork and overstimulate themselves. Of course, this was a property that Homeworld actively encouraged, as it tended to make for more productive workers (apart from the odd burnout). Before now, she had been a prime example of this; obsessive, methodical, easily agitated and desperate for a structured environment in which she could operate. She would always be moving around, always with a purpose too. Now, she would look around the room and see the discarded remnants of her limb enhancer, tiny components scattered aimlessly across the floor, and she wouldn’t even think of organizing it.   
  
Stars, she was done for, wasn’t she? Jasper had broken her.  
  
She could only hope that this wasn’t true, that the fact that she was too exhausted to act was due to the physical stresses on her form. She had, after all, lost a lot of fluid. It took time to get that back.   
Yawning again, she decided to close her eyes. That seemed to help, she felt more relaxed at least, her worries fading. She would worry about her work ethic later. It didn’t seem important now…

* * *

  
Jasper was surprised when Peridot wasn’t waiting for her at the elevator. She was even more surprised to find the tiny gem slumped against one of the power conduits, apparently asleep. She had never heard of a Peridot gem sleeping before. Had she really tired her out that much? It took a lot to make a gem sleep. It came easily to Quartz types like herself, as it helped them to recuperate more rapidly after battle, but for a gem like Peridot to pass out was quite extraordinary.   
  
Still, this provided the perfect opportunity. Carefully, she crept over to Peridot, trying to keep her movements as quiet as possible. It was difficult given her size and bulk, but Jasper managed. Kneeling down next to the sleeping gem, she examined her prize.   
The wounds from her last visit had mostly healed over now, dried blood on the floor below the only real sign that they had ever existed. That was good, she preferred a clean slate. This was really the closest she’d get to that, now. Peridot looked so peaceful now, her bare chest rising and falling slowly as she slept, quiet breath passing through barely parted lips. The picture of innocence.   
  
She was going to enjoy ruining it.  
  
Jasper gently brushed a finger along Peridot’s chest, watching the gem’s reaction to see if she would wake up. She stirred, but only slightly, and so Jasper carefully slipped that finger in under the tight waistband. She made sure to move slowly, and not pull too strongly on the stretchy material as she dug her fingernail in, hoping to pierce that dark green material from the inside. Sure enough, after a little more pressure she burst through, a satisfying ripping noise accompanying the re-emergence of her finger. Peridot woke up at the same time, though, which wasn’t much of a surprise at this point. She was more surprised that she’d gotten this far. Still, as the drowsy gem shook her head and reoriented herself, she continued to work at the remnants of Peridot’s uniform.   
She gripped either side of the uniform and tore it apart, her strength more than enough to rip it now that she had a firm grip. Why did they have to make these things so skin tight, anyway? It would be easier if it wasn’t.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a startled scream.  
“Wh-what’s happening!?” Jasper glanced up from Peridot’s bare gut to meet her eyes, surprised by the outburst.  
“Uhh… What?” She wasn’t sure how to respond. She hadn’t been expecting such a response from the apparently terrified gem. The more Jasper thought about it, the more it made sense. First time sleepers were weird.  
“I sai-“ Peridot trailed off, only now looking down to see her torn clothing. She started speaking again, but could only stammer.  
“You fell asleep, you clod.” Jasper growled, regaining her composure. She resumed tugging. One satisfying pull later, and she had stripped the last remnants of the jumpsuit from Peridot’s body. It fizzled into nothingness with a faint glimmer. She examined the newly-revealed Peridot.   
  
Save for her hair, the gem had a well-proportioned body. This was consistent across all her features. Tiny hands. Small tits. A nice, tight cunt.   
  
Fitting in there was going to be… interesting.

* * *

  
Peridot didn’t understand. _Asleep?_ How could she fall asleep? Gems didn’t need to sleep! Apparently, this question was the most important thing on her mind right now, as she barely noticed when Jasper tore the last remnants of her clothing from her body. Nor did she notice the ravenous look on her keeper’s eyes as she pored over her. It took a touch to break her out of it.   
Jasper provided, of course. Peridot snapped back to reality when the larger gem wrapped those hands of hers around her midriff, the touch surprising Peridot enough to elicit a sharp breath and a shake of the head. She blinked rapidly, readjusting to what was going on.  
  
The first thing Peridot noticed was that she was naked, her jumpsuit vanished in a poof of smoke. She flushed a dark, dark green. She felt so… vulnerable. Nudity was no longer a new concept to her, not after all this… but this was something more than that. The heat of Jasper’s palms around her chubby belly reminded her of just how powerless she was just as well as any bite could, and the way the other gem ogled her told her all that she needed to know. This was what this was all about.   
  
She had been avoiding thinking about this question for the past few cycles, but she couldn’t anymore. The question, of course, was _why?_ Why was Jasper doing this to her? At first, it had been simple punishment. Physical violence, the destabilizer… But after Jasper started treating her so, so… intimately, she supposed, Peridot had been lost as to what her goal was. Now, she feared she understood.   
  
Watching, eyes wide, as Jasper poofed her own uniform, Peridot decided that yes, she did understand.   
She understood, and she was scared.

* * *

  
Freedom felt so, so good. She loved the isolation that this mission provided. She loved the control she had over this gem. Most of all, she loved the relief of not having to wear that stupid uniform anymore. The cool air of the Core felt fresh on her skin, pricking at her as it leeched the heat away from her. It was wonderful. Twenty-one standard cycles. Seven since this brat had interrupted her. And now, finally, she was getting what she wanted. Just thinking about it turned her on, her body dripping with anticipation. Meanwhile, the terrified, frail weakling beneath her, which she held so easily in her grip, could only squirm and whimper. It was just a tool. Crafted by her hand. Built to suit her needs, both mental and physical. And suit them it would.   
  
Jasper released one of her hands, her left. She brought it down, lowering it between her legs as she knelt, still holding the now struggling Peridot as she did. Through that thick tuft of hair, and… Ah, there it was. She couldn’t help but let out a low, rumbling groan as she pushed inside of herself. Her fingers, two thick digits that she used to easily spread herself, provided just a taste of that relief that she had so long sought. Just as easily as they had slipped inside, her cock slipped out. It bore a patterning similar to the rest of her body, light orange highlighted by darker stripes. Apparently, the sight of its tapering length elicited a particularly pitiful whimper from her prisoner. Slowly wrapping her fingers around it, Jasper responded with a laugh.  
“Scared, Peridot?” She didn’t care much for talk now, but Peridot’s reaction was too good to pass up.  
The other gem could only stammer in response, eyes transfixed by the sight. Jasper knew that Peridot had seen it before, if only for a moment. She doubted that the technician had ever seen anything else like it before.   
  
Grunting, Jasper reached back up again with her free hand. She brushed her fingers along the inside of Peridot’s thigh, smearing some of the slick they had collected on that pale green skin. It made for a nice contrast. She cooed as Peridot tried to shut her legs, spreading her fingers and easily holding them apart.   
“Don’t bother…” She trailed off, that sick grin of hers spreading across her face as she continued on. She watched Peridot’s face as she drew closer and closer, her fingers slowly tracing their way up those thighs. Each touch brought a quiet gasp or moan out of her plaything, each moment in between filled with that pitiful whimpering.   
  
Stars, this one just didn’t shut up. In Jasper’s experience, by this point most gems would have “shut down”, going limp and barely responding to her. It seemed, as annoying as the high-pitched sobs could be, that she’d gotten lucky this time.   
  
She wondered how long it would last.  
  


* * *

  
  
This was terrible. Everything about it was just wrong. Before, she could tolerate it. She’d gotten used to it, accepted it even. Perhaps enjoyed it. But that had been because she trusted Jasper, like the clod that she apparently was. She had let herself fall into the domineering gem’s trap, allowing herself to believe those lies… Jasper had just been toying with her. Kissing her, biting her, stripping her… A long, drawn out process intended solely for the purpose of degrading her, of making this victory over her just that much more potent.   
  
Peridot’s bodyguard was a sick, twisted creature.   
  
Of all the things that she despised about this situation, the effects of this… preparation, and their persistence even now, were the worst. She just couldn’t help herself. Each touch as Jasper snaked her way along her legs brought about both mental anguish and physical pleasure. The heat where her captor spread that disgusting fluid of hers burned in her mind.   
As Jasper drew closer, it only got worse. She could feel her body responding, and not in any way that she wanted. She felt hot. The closer Jasper got to her torso, the more she felt it welling inside her, some strange feeling down low in her abdomen. It was like when Jasper bit her, or rubbed her chest that particular way, only now it was stronger. More potent. It terrified her. 

* * *

  
She took her time, eking out every last ounce of tension from those quivering thighs. Teasing Peridot was teasing herself, but she was not one to rush through her meal. She wanted to savor every moment of this, just as she knew each aching second would be burned into this poor gem’s mind for centuries to come.  
Still, she couldn’t dawdle forever. Those plump lips awaited her touch, calling out to Jasper from between her prey’s legs. She reached forwards that last inch, brushing the back of her index finger along that narrow slit. The response was almost immediate. Peridot’s breath hitched, a sharp intake followed by a moments silence. Before she could continue, Jasper returned, this time pressing her knuckle down ever so slightly into the soft fold. A cry this time, thick with the pleasures resonating in the tiny gem’s body. Jasper had to pull her head back for a moment, narrowly avoiding a kick from Peridot’s thrashing legs. Smirking, she continued to knead down with that knuckle, crooking her finger just right to dig it in.   
  
That first cry wouldn’t come back, not if Peridot could help it. Jasper knew that if there was one thing that she wouldn’t surrender, it was that. She would fight to deny Jasper the pleasure of hearing that sound again.   
Fair enough. Jasper expected nothing less.  
She would just have to force it out of her. 

* * *

  
Peridot burned. Jasper had lit a fire inside her, and now she burned. All it had taken was a single finger, pressed up against her flesh. It was the fuel to this blaze, her body burning brighter with each movement it made. It made her ache, it made her hurt and it made her want. Peridot was a technical gem, she was not supposed to have such base desires. But Jasper had taught them to her, and now she was consumed by them.   
  
_Jasper._  
  
Peridot still hated her. No matter how she made her feel, the abuse and betrayal were too much to forgive. The thought spread through her mind, souring everything it touched. Yet that flame still persisted, her body no longer hers to control, to demand obedience from. And so, while Peridot could cry and wail, thrash and fight as much as she wanted, there was nothing she could do about how she felt.   
  
Just as this dawned on her, the feeling dulled. Groaning, she lifted her head to look at Jasper. Her eyes locked with the others, that hungry look filling her with dread as she watched Jasper lick something from her finger. Had… had that come from her? It wasn’t blood.   
“Hmmph. Not bad, ‘dot. I’ve tasted worse.” Jasper laughed, reaching back with her hand to clasp behind Peridot’s head and pull her up, forcing her to continue watching.    
Peridot gulped nervously, her breath coming ragged as Jasper stood up, the larger gem cradling her. She felt so small, being carried like this. Small and exposed.   
  
Jasper brought her closer, deftly slipping Peridot’s dangling legs onto her shoulders as she drew her in. Peridot’s eyes flared wide as she realized what was next.   
“Oh my Stars…”  
Jasper smiled, just for a moment, then dipped forward. Hot flesh against hot flesh, the feeling of Jasper’s lips meeting hers threw Peridot into another dizzying pang of pleasure, accompanied by another one of those horrible cries. Try as she might, she just couldn’t stop them. Why did she have to be so sensitive? It disgusted her, how easy it was for Jasper to get a response out of her.   
Apparently, it disappointed the other gem too.   
“What? Already? You really are pathetic, ‘dot. I had hoped you had more fight in you than that.” Jasper pulled back to speak, a smirk on her face again.   
All Peridot could muster in response was a weak whimper, still reeling from that last contact.   
  
“Hrrmph.”  
Jasper pressed down again, and this time Peridot was better prepared. A little. She still vocalized, but this time it was less shrill, a deeper moan that seemed, to her at least, to still carry some dignity with it. Peridot felt she hardly deserved it. Jasper’s kisses burned just as bright as that finger had, if not more. Where before the pressure had been at a single point, now it was dispersed, dissolved into her sensitive flesh.   
It made it hard to focus on. It encouraged Peridot to let go, to forget herself and what she was trying to resist. Still, she fought it. She would try and pull herself free, to escape those curling flames and the part of her mind that begged for surrender, but she could not. Jasper held her in place, forcing herself upon her even as she weakly fought to get away. She would bash her knees against Jasper’s unflinching head, claw desperately at that grip around her waist, but she couldn’t stop crying. Her voice filled the space around them, choking out her opposition. It was pointless to fight, and part of her had accepted that a while ago.   
  
When Jasper’s tongue sparked against her, prodding out from between those lips, Peridot barely had the fight left in her to resist. As it pressed into her, easily slipping its way between her folds, all she could manage was a shuddering groan. It stroked her, passing roughly over her slick flesh, mixing foreign saliva with her own juices. Jasper was hardly gentle, pushing firmly with the muscle as she probed around.   
  
Peridot started to ache, the tension of Jasper’s tongue as it pressed against her mixing in with the pleasure she already felt. That she was flexible enough to accommodate what was already being forced on her was surprising, she felt. Yet Jasper seemed insistent on testing her, pushing harder, probing deeper into her. The aching began to turn to pain, highlighted by a particularly firm push from her captor. Her cry piqued Jasper’s attention. Pulling back, Jasper once again locked eyes with her. Her lips and chin were smeared with that same translucent fluid that she had licked from her finger. Her tongue dripped with it. Peridot shivered at the sight, her burning body keening for the return of that disgusting mouth even as she shied away.   
“So, that’s your limit? Figures…” Jasper smirked, but her voice seemed cold. Uncaring. It seemed to Peridot that she was thinking, calculating something in that twisted mind of hers. The helpless gem could only watch and wonder. 

* * *

  
So, this was going to be interesting. She was going to split her apart, really. No two ways about it. She wondered how long Peridot would last, before she gave up and retreated to her gem. How much pain could the little thing take? She had held on remarkably well when she had been destabilized, after all.   
  
Oh well, only one way to find out.  
  
“If you’re loud enough, Lazuli might hear you.”  
“What?”  
  
Jasper didn’t respond, not vocally at least. She simply lowered her arms, adjusting her grip on Peridot to hold her by the sides. The pads of her thumbs rested on those twin peaks on the small one’s chest, pressing down lightly as she brought the gem down to meet her hips. The soft whimper this elicited was cut short by a high-pitched squeak when Peridot realized what was going on.  
  
“Y-you’re joking, right? Stars, please tell me this is a joke… y-you’re disgusting…”   
Jasper found herself smiling again. This was really it. It was really happening. She had her doubts that Peridot would last long enough, but she would enjoy this while she could. Her twitching cock, now absolutely dripping with its own juices, hung no more than an inch from Peridot’s terrified body. She just had to pull her in a little closer and… Ah.  
  
This was better than she could have ever hoped for. Peridot was tense, her body trying to resist her even after all that preparation. But as she forced herself in, the strong muscle of her cock pushing itself inside those plump folds, the sense of relief was overwhelming. She had been waiting so, so long for this. So she took it slowly at first, at least by her standards. Her cock explored those narrow walls, letting them rub against its slight ridges as it probed deeper and deeper. For every move Jasper made, Peridot would reward her with another cry. The other gem struggled against her grip, trying oh-so-desperately to stop her. Each inch of herself that she pushed inside was like another little victory for Jasper, and another defeat for Peridot.   
  
Still, Jasper had a _lot_ to give. She kept pushing, slow but relentless. The further she went, the more Peridot would begin to panic, the pain waking her from that haze of pleasure as it intensified. The reverse was true for Jasper; the further she penetrated the helpless gem, the better she felt, the tension built up over the past few weeks slowly unwinding inside of her. It was positively therapeutic.   
This was contrasted by the pained yelps and squeals of the smaller gem, whose body was not adapted well to this sort of use. Jasper imagined that for her the experience must be absolutely horrifying. Jasper liked that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm disappointed in how this chapter turned out. It's a big part of the reason why there was such a big gap in updates over November/December. But, I eventually managed to hammer out something that I sort of kinda liked.   
> I like chapter 9 a lot more, because it's more concise and avoids repeating itself like this chapter kinda does. 
> 
> Anyway, almost done! I'm thinking of writing a much nicer (less rape-y) Amedot fic next, but don't hold me to that. I'll start it and see how it goes!


	9. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Archive Warnings. You have been warned.

Peridot no longer wished to feel. She wished that her gem would just… crack. It did not happen. She felt sick. This cruel perversion of pleasure, a subject she only recently became familiar with. To infuse it so thoroughly with pain, with horror, with disgust… Jasper, it seemed, had accomplished at least that much, if not more. Peridot did not know how deep this rabbit hole went.

Peridot no longer wished to see. When she closed her eyes, it would hurt more. It would be all she could think of. But when she opened them, it somehow got worse. The pain would not go away, she could not push it to the back of her mind. But she would have to watch, if she opened her eyes. Watch Jasper’s face, stare up into those gold-rimmed eyes of hers. Watch as Jasper panted, howled and moaned. Watch as she was penetrated over and over again, like some… like some lump of flesh.  
That was all her form was to Jasper. A lump of flesh, simply to be used for her pleasure. She knew that, at this moment, the other gem couldn’t care less about her. Somehow, that didn’t make her feel any better.

Peridot no longer wished to exist. Again, she wished that her gem would crack. That it would shatter into a thousand pieces, and that those pieces would then be ground into a fine dust and jettisoned into the void of space. Consciousness was too much to bear, and yet she could do nothing but hang there and live out every agonizing moment of this ordeal.

Or could she? Peridot knew that gems were susceptible to pain. She knew all too well.  
She also knew that a gem, when subjected to trauma, could lose their form, retreating into their gem as they rebuilt themselves. She knew this too.  
So, it seemed, the solution would be to retreat. It would be relief, Peridot imagined, from all this. From this horrible nightmare.  
But still, she would have to exist. Her gem would not crack, not even if it fell from this height. It certainly would not shatter like she so dearly wished.

It was worth a shot.

But how would she achieve it? She needed to be hurt beyond her breaking point. This pain she felt now, as great as it was, was not enough to destroy her body. Could Jasper be… convinced? Coerced? Peridot did not even know how to begin. Her throat was dry, her voice lost amidst her screams and shouts.

Peridot didn’t even realize she had been screaming until now.

She would have to… to signal somehow. With her body, as weak and damaged as it was. Signal to Jasper that she wanted more, that she could take more. She knew she couldn’t, but did Jasper?  
_“So, that’s your limit? Figures…”_  
Stars, she did know, didn’t she? This was, it seemed, not a new concept to Jasper. Through the haze of pain and pleasure, Peridot wondered how many gems had suffered under this monster. Was there any chance for her? Any hope, any at all?

“Hmmph. Giving up already? You’re no fun, Peri.”  
Peridot snapped to attention. Jasper had noticed. Was she really so transparent?  
“I can tell, you know…” Jasper paused, her chest heaving. Apparently this was hard work for the gem.  
“…When someone gives up. They go limp. They stop resisting.”

Jasper angled her head downwards, locking her eyes with Peridot’s.  
“They stop screaming. You were never strong enough to resist me. But you stopped screaming, Peri. You’ve given up.”

Peridot had no response to this. It was true. She had given up.  
Apparently, this didn’t bother Jasper that much. If anything, she picked up the pace. Peridot’s whole body shook as Jasper’s hips slapped against her thighs, each push sending a fresh spike of agony through her tortured body.

“Just… Hah… Just once, I want one who doesn’t give up. Not until the end.”  
Peridot just stared back up at Jasper. She couldn’t speak, the only sound she was capable of producing apparently being a weak grunt or whimper. Her eyes glazed over, her mind beginning to retreat from her body.  
Jasper sped up yet again. She grew louder, rougher and more abrupt. Peridot grew weaker, fainter and more distant. Perhaps it was the pain, finally forcing her into submission. Perhaps it was the blood loss.

Jasper was building up to something. Peridot didn’t know what it was, but the way she kept exerting herself… She sensed this would be over soon.

* * *

  
There was nothing left in it for Jasper now. It was always like this. The moment they gave up, the fun ended. How could she enjoy breaking someone who was already destroyed? All that remained was the physical pleasure. She could get that anywhere.  
Still, why waste good meat?

Jasper’s slick mixed with Peridot’s thick green blood, smearing her crotch and thighs. That was another thing that always happened. She’d get them wet, then they’d dry right out again. And she would push too hard, breaking something. At first, it had bothered Jasper. But after a while, she had come to enjoy it. Now, she wouldn’t have it any other way as she pounded the defeated gem.

There was only one way she wanted this to end. So, with one last push, she ran Peridot through.

The entire time before now, she had been wary of that limit, the tightness that signaled the end of Peridot’s cavity; Most, but not all gems had a simple hole, lined with sensitive flesh and designed to emulate a more complicated physique. The symptom of an earlier, less refined time. Before the Kindergartens and mechanized breeding. Now almost entirely vestigial.

So when Jasper straightened out her cock and thrust that final time, she easily breached the end of that cavity. For the first time in minutes, Peridot screamed. Jasper came. It felt good, if empty and unsatisfying. That’s how it always was.  
Jasper watched, face blank and expressionless, as Peridot’s form quivered and began to disintegrate in her arms. She didn’t bother to catch her gem as it fell to the floor with a clatter.

It was over, again. Well, at least she’d had her revenge. That was what she had set out to achieve, wasn’t it? Petty revenge, for what really should have been a minor transgression. Well, Jasper certainly achieved that.  
Sighing, Jasper reformed her clothes. Most of the evidence of what had just happened disappeared with Peridot’s body. She bent down and picked up the fallen gem, carrying the lifeless stone with her to the elevator. She would return it to Peridot’s quarters, leaving it there to regenerate alone. She had no interest in interacting with her now.

* * *

  
Returning was difficult this time. Peridot didn’t want to return. She knew what it would mean, having a body again. It meant she could see Jasper. Hear Jasper. _Touch_ Jasper. She didn’t want that.  
But she had to. She had a duty to Homeworld. A mission, a purpose far greater than she ever could be.

Understanding that hurt. It was the same with Jasper. That sick, twisted gem had power. Was more important. _Meant_ something on Homeworld. Peridot meant nothing, and so she was free to abuse. Just hide it away, someplace private like… a ship. A ship with only three gems on it.  
Had this been planned?

Peridot was left with that thought has her body shimmered, the glow subsiding slowly as she phased back into existence. She looked around herself, taking in her surroundings. She was on her slab, in her room. Jasper wasn’t here.  
She almost broke down then and there.

What was she going to do? Jasper knew. Lazuli knew*. Homeworld would know. She would surely be shattered when she returned. In some ways that seemed preferable. In the heat of it all, it was all she had wanted. Now that she was back, her body and clothes restored, she couldn’t help but doubt. She could ignore her memories. Or at least she hoped she could. For her own sanity, Peridot would have to.

It might not matter in the end, but it was all she could do to cope.

After a while, she slipped into a new pair of limb enhancers. She would have to find a way to explain the destruction of her original set, too. Things just kept getting better.  
The cool metal against her thin jumpsuit was relatively reassuring. It was something that Jasper had not tainted or ruined. Peridot curled up on her slab for a while, just enjoying the feeling of something nice for a change.  
She was disturbed by a loud tone from her arm. Pulling out her screen and interfacing with the ship’s systems, she discovered that they had arrived at their destination. Already? How long had she been out?

Sighing, Peridot stepped down from her slab with a familiar clank. It was time to complete her mission.

* * *

  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Read the bonus chapter, coming soon! :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed reading it at least as much as I enjoyed the countless headaches and hours of stress and anxiety I endured to bring it to you!  
> Honestly though, I’ve really enjoyed working on this piece and I can’t wait to make more! I’m not sure what I’m going to write next, but I hope you enjoy that too! <3


	10. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter - set between Chapters 7 and 8. If you were avoiding the last two chapters due to their more extreme nature, this one is safe to read again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place somewhere between chapters 7 and 8, but doesn’t really fit in to the plotline anywhere specific.

Lapis Lazuli was a jailbird. That, she thought, was the best way to describe herself. Imprisoned for thousands of years in a mirror. Trapped on a rebel planet, her gem too damaged for her to even summon her wings. She had been freed then, but had, like the idiot she was (idiot was the second best way to describe Lapis Lazuli, she thought), flown straight back to Homeworld and been promptly re-imprisoned.  
Needless to say, she wasn’t feeling very pleased about it. What was the point of having a photographic memory if all you ever saw was the inside of a cell? Or, as it had been for a few thousand years, the inside of some Pearl’s gem? Still, she had picked up the art of Patience. Patience, Lapis found, was a useful tool for passing the time. What was a short interstellar flight under her own power, or an even shorter journey back in the bowels of some frigate, compared to thousands of years trapped in solitude? This would all be over soon, and she would be crushed or set free on Homeworld.

Maybe then, she could hold on to her freedom for a little while.

Feeling especially bored at present, Lapis decided to revisit her memories of her journey thus far. These mostly encompassed sitting in her cell, curled up into a little ball with her back against the slanted wall. Occasionally, the Jasper or the Peridot would walk past, the distinct sound of their footsteps telegraphing their appearance long before they actually showed themselves. They would be gone in a flash, the hallway she was currently trapped at the end of affording only a brief glimpse of her captors.  
Still, that was all she needed.

The Peridot was, to her, the more interesting of the two that she saw, obviously some new make of gem that she hadn’t seen before. Part of her body seemed to be mechanical, particularly her lower legs and forearms. She tended to walk with her head down, eyes locked to whatever was being projected in front of her. She seemed to be a technical gem. Lapis assumed, based on the glimpses she saw of that projection, that she was in charge of the ship’s operation.  
The Jasper was far less appealing to her. She had seen hundreds of them before, maybe even thousands. They were all the same; always angry, always ready to flare up at a moment’s notice. This one started off calm, as they often did at the beginning of a journey like this. Lapis notice that she fell apart quite quickly, though. She began to see more and more of the gem, who would rapidly pace back and forth around the ship with increasing frequency as time went on.

Lapis knew enough to anticipate what came next, although she had never seen it herself. Sure enough, about two weeks into her latest prison stint, a distinct scream reached her ears. She imagined that must be Peridot. The stale air carried the sound of voices, predominantly the panicked tones of the Peridot. This was followed by the distinct pounding of the Jasper’s footsteps as she apparently gave chase to the little one. Lapis couldn’t help but find it amusing how simple these gems seemed, chasing each other around the ship.  
For the hours after that, the ship reverberated with the thuds and clashes of… something. Lapis wasn’t quite sure. After a particularly loud crash that actually shook her cell, it fell silent again.  
The silence persisted for quite a while, only to be occasionally broken by the appearance and disappearance of the Jasper, who seemed a lot calmer again. The Peridot was, apparently, indisposed.

* * *

  
Peridot lay on her back, vacant eyes slowly tracing the paths of the various pipes and conduits around the room as they made their way to the ceiling. She didn’t really care about them, but it was something to do. Something to stimulate her.  
Recently, she had attained a new level of boredom. Reorganizing her discarded components no longer appealed to her, nor did aimlessly wandering around the chamber. Her head was, for the most part, empty. She had stopped trying to remind herself of how “wrong” all this was. It didn’t help any more. She barely thought at all, actually.

She had even tried stimulating herself, like Jasper would. She would rub her chest, pinching her own nipples like Jasper sometimes would. It didn’t work. She felt it, certainly, and sometimes a quiet little moan would escape her lips, but it just wasn’t the same. Jasper could do it so, so much better.  
So she lay there, half nude and bored out of her mind.

There was one thing that could always get Peridot excited, though. This was demonstrated by the fact that when the other gem arrived, the ding and hiss of the elevator would have the little gem jumping to her feet and hurrying over to the source of the sound. This time, as she approached the elevator and knelt down just like Jasper liked, she noticed that something was different. It took her a moment, but she quickly realized that Jasper was holding something. The other gem had never brought anything down with her before.  
Peridot found herself feeling nervous already. What was this about?

Still, Jasper continued as if it was business as usual. She petted Peridot’s head, murmuring praise for how obedient she was being in her ear as she stepped past. Peridot followed dutifully, keeping at Jasper’s heel as she walked into the center of the room. The only break from routine was that when Jasper spun back around to face her, she held between her arms a taut black strap. The sudden reveal sent Peridot stumbling onto her backside, her voice breaking as she stared up at the length.  
“I-Is that a weapon?”  
Jasper smirked, letting go of one end of the strap. It fell, swinging freely from her other hand. This revealed a new feature of the strap; a complicated tangle of smaller straps, clipped on to the end of that longer piece she had already seen. And was that… a buckle?  
“No, not a weapon. A tool.”  
With that, the larger gem knelt down, letting the harness hit the floor with a clatter as she did. She dropped the other end, reaching down and untangling the mess of straps and clasps before picking them up again.  
“C’mere, Peridot.”

Cautiously, Peridot stepped forwards. She didn’t like the look of this at all, despite Jasper’s assurances. Still, she held out her arms as she was asked, and didn’t complain as Jasper fastened the harness and leash around her body. Some of the straps sat a bit uncomfortably, resting on top of her nipples after they were clipped together. Again, she didn’t complain, although Jasper must have picked up on her flustered appearance, as she began to grin and laugh under her breath.  
“Well, it suits you.” She tugged on the leash, nearly pulling Peridot off her feet as she did. “C’mon, we’re going above deck.”  
This really surprised her. Starry-eyed, she followed along obediently as Jasper stepped back into the elevator. Jasper tugged her in roughly, and she had to stand squished in between the larger gem’s legs, but this was really happening! She was going to see something other than the Core chamber for a change! Maybe she could even get a new set of limb enhancers!

As the elevator began to ascend, Peridot began to notice the dim sound of alarm klaxons, quickly growing louder as they reached the upper level.  
“Um… Jasper, what’s going on?” Peridot had to crane her head back at an odd angle to look up at Jasper.  
“Beats me. You’re gonna fix it, though.” Jasper stared blankly at the dark green panel in front of her. By the time the elevator chime sounded and the panel slid open with a hiss, the alarms were practically deafening. Peridot had to cover her ears as a grimacing Jasper lead her to the ship’s bridge.

* * *

  
Lapis was finding it particularly difficult to be patient when being deafened, and so was rather grateful when the alarms stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, she found herself hoping that she could resume being bored in peace, at least for a while. Was that so much to ask? Sadly, she doubted she would be given the privilege.

She heard them long before she saw them, as usual. What surprised her the most was that it _was_ them again. Not only had the previously absent Peridot returned, she seemed to be traveling with the Jasper. That had never happened before, at least not since the journey had begun.

At first, their voices were muddied, the echo too distant and weak to be made out. But as they drew nearer, Lapis could begin to make out what was being said. It was, apparently, a rather one sided conversation; the Peridot would complain and whine, the nasal gem begging the other to just “go back”, whatever that meant. This would be followed by a moment’s silence, save for the thud of the Jasper’s footsteps, and then another complaint. They were apparently falling on deaf ears.  
  
Lapis sat up, adjusting herself to watch the end of her corridor. Her curiosity had been piqued; it was apparent now that they were coming to visit her. This was also a new development.  
Just before they crossed the threshold into her vision, the pair stopped. Lapis heard Peridot yelp, followed shortly by a loud clink.  
“Behave, Peridot.” That was the Jasper, gruff as always. Lapis had rarely heard her speak, but when she did it always sent shivers down her spine.  
“I-I… Okay.” Why was it that the Peridot seemed so nervous? She had hardly seen any emotion out of the gem before.  
The answer to this question was soon revealed to Lapis when Jasper stepped around the corner, the huge gem strolling confidently down the corridor with Peridot… in tow? Lapis quickly found her eyes shifting to focus on Peridot. The first thing she noticed was the leash, following its black length to the harness that was strapped around Peridot’s nude torso. Now that was a real eye-opener.

What exactly had been going on during this past week?

* * *

  
Jasper refused to tell her where she was going, but as time went on Peridot began to figure it out. There wasn’t exactly anywhere else to go, after all.  
So, she was to be presented to Lapis Lazuli. Shown off as a toy. Lazuli gems had a photographic memory. Jasper was essentially recording this moment in Peridot’s existence, preserving it for all eternity. Or at least until that Lazuli was shattered.  
Peridot liked to imagine that would happen sooner rather than later now.

Peridot lagged behind Jasper, letting the lead pull her along. Being dragged like this was the only way to relieve the pressure on her chest, although it made her back ache. Jasper seemed unimpressed by her behavior, but right now Peridot could care less.

As they neared their destination, Jasper tugged her closer. A squeak, and she was tumbling to the floor, her visor clinking loudly against the hard surface. Before she could recover, Jasper picked her up by the harness, bringing Peridot up to her face. The cold look in the other gem’s eyes sent shivers down her spine.  
“Behave, Peridot.” That was all. But the delivery told her all she needed to know. Up here, she was to be on her best behavior. She was going to be obedient, she wouldn’t protest or try and get away.  
She doubted she would. Already, her mind was starting to wander to what Jasper might do to her. As much as she hated having the Lazuli watch, she couldn’t deny the part of her that wanted attention from Jasper. She still tried, but it was weak. She clung to those last threads of her conditioning, despite it all.

“I-I… Okay.” That was all she could muster. Jasper let her down roughly, but did not drop her. A moment later, she was following Jasper as she rounded that final corner.  
There had been a faint hope that Peridot had, that Lapis wouldn’t look. But when she looked, she saw Lapis staring at her, and this hope was crushed. She pressed closer to Jasper’s leg as she walked, hiding herself as best she could.

After what seemed like an age, they were finally standing in front of the energy barrier that barred Lapis’s cell. Peridot peeked out at the other gem from behind Jasper, quickly withdrawing when their eyes met.  
Sadly, Peridot’s feeble attempt at privacy was not to last. Another tug of the leash and she was dragged in front of her captor, who knelt down behind her and rested one of her large hands on the tiny gem’s shoulder.  
“What do you think, Lazuli? Like my new toy?”  
Peridot had never felt more ashamed in her entire life.

* * *

  
Lapis didn’t know what to think. She could tell that the Peridot was distressed. The look on her face said it all; that heavy blush, the inability to make eye contact. This was not something she had consented to.  
Lapis knew that the Jasper was trouble. She was an old gem, at least as old as she was. Warrior Quartz gems from that era had been particularly dangerous and violent.  
This was confirmed for her when she eventually let herself look Peridot over with more detail. The first thing she picked out was the bite marks. Dark green welts on that lighter flesh, they stood out easily. Lapis could only imagine what this poor gem had been going through. She was glad she was on the other side of the barrier, for once.

“Well?” Jasper’s tone was loaded with anticipation; she obviously genuinely sought Lapis’s approval.  
“I… It’s nice, Jasper. Does it behave well?” She mirrored the larger gem’s earlier words in her lie, hoping to avoid angering her.  
“Heh. You could say that. Let me show you.” Jasper ran her hand through Peridot’s thick hair, parting it easily and messing it up. She gripped onto a tuft, roughly pulling Peridot’s head to the side and exposing her neck. Peridot’s only response was to let out a quiet squeak and close her eyes, her lip already trembling with anticipation of what was to come.  
Lapis swallowed. She had hoped to avoid having to watch something like this, but she had gone and asked that stupid question all the same. Idiot was making a strong case for number one descriptor for Lapis Lazuli.

* * *

  
Peridot felt resigned. If she closed her eyes and imagined that the Lazuli wasn’t there, she could almost, _almost_ pretend that she was alone with Jasper. And then she could enjoy this.  
The first bite stung, reopening an old wound on her neck. Jasper was not wasting any time, biting down firmly and drawing blood with ease. A quiet croak escaped Peridot’s throat as the now familiar pain coursed throughout her body and gem.  
The next bite was lower, moving down towards her shoulder as Jasper tended to do. Predictable, really.  
Peridot was used to this routine by now, having experienced it several times already. It made her feel strangely calm, or at least it was supposed to. It was difficult to relax with the Lazuli watching her.

Ignoring the third gem was proving more difficult than she had hoped. Occasionally, she couldn’t help but open her eyes, each time being greeted with another view of Lapis’s visage. The blue gem bore a stony expression. She was looking at Peridot, but did not seem to be paying much attention to what was on display.  
Perhaps this was a good thing. It was certainly better than Lapis caring, or, Stars forbid, wanting a piece of the action. Peridot had no intention of being shared around.

Her train of thought was disrupted as Jasper slipped her hand under the straps of the harness, cupping Peridot’s chest in her palm. Peridot couldn’t help but whimper as this happened, her face flushing a darker shade of green. The reaction drew a laugh from Jasper, who simply held Peridot still as she goaded the Lazuli.  
“She’s real sensitive, you know. I’m sure you can tell.”  
Peridot watched Lapis, shifting uncomfortably in Jasper’s grip. The blue gem remained silent.  
Jasper just smirked, not bothered in the slightest by Lapis’s obvious disapproval.  
“Here, let me show you…” Her voice trailed off as she looked down to Peridot again, the hand over her chest moving to pinch one of her nipples. Peridot gasped at the touch, practically melting in Jasper’s grip as the other gem increased the pressure. Jasper had never been so firm before, so _definite_ when touching her there. The hint of pain reminded her of being bitten.

When Jasper released her Peridot almost fell over, her legs still quaking from the experience. Jasper held her up with the leash.  
“Like I said, real sensitive.” Jasper smirked at that, her eyes watching Lapis again.

* * *

  
Lapis was at a loss for words. She had never felt better about being imprisoned before in her life.

What Jasper was doing to this poor Peridot was reprehensible. She could hardly speak up about it though. Jasper held the power here. It was how she’d gotten to Peridot, and it was how she’d get to her if she wasn’t careful.  
So Lapis just sat there and watched, trying not to pay any more attention than the bare minimum. It was the least she could do for the poor Peridot. Jasper wasn’t having any of that though, and kept asking her questions, probing her for a response. She wouldn’t let Lapis tune out – she had to pay attention to what was going on, as much as she disliked it.

The worst part was knowing that she would always remember this. Lapis could never hope to forget the look on Peridot’s face as she was bitten, or the sounds she made when Jasper teased her chest. She could never unsee the way Peridot just knelt there and took it as Jasper kissed her.  
Jasper, and probably Peridot, knew this too. Jasper was using Lapis in a subtler way than she was using Peridot, but she was still using her.

Eventually, Jasper seemed to grow bored, and Peridot seemed to grow more and more worn out.  
“Well, I hope you enjoyed the show. You enjoyed it, didn’t you Peri?” Jasper was smirking again.  
Peridot looked up at Jasper, her exhaustion startlingly apparent. She had lost a lot of blood, after all. Most of it was pooled below her, where she was kneeling. Still, she did manage to respond to Jasper’s question.  
“Y-yes…”  
It wasn’t much of a response, but it pleased Jasper apparently. The large gem stood up, tugging on Peridot’s lead and lifting her to her feet too. Lapis watched them in silence as they left, the weakened Peridot struggling to keep up with Jasper.

Part of her wanted to pretend that none of this had just happened; that it had been a hallucination, a dream or some other entirely un-gemlike malfunction. But she remembered it all with perfect clarity, just like she was supposed to. Lapis wondered where “traumatized” fitted into her hierarchy of fitting descriptions for herself. She knew it topped Peridot’s list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really the end this time! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
